Manor House Gate
The Manor House Gate, is blocking a pathway in between the main square of the city, the Totems, and the Manor containing the Enchanted Ball and Mistress' Bedroom. The recent overflow of magic in the location has resulted in the old Porch being banished to the dungeons, leaving the gate anew, but reportedly more dangerous. The player's perspective is largely the same as in the location prior; however, the scenery is much more vibrant, as well as having many different hidden items than before. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Manor House Gate. These may be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 July event. * Energy is different depending on what your personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Hidden Items Apple * in the box with teapot, before big wheel of food cart (red apple) Ballerina * Sitting atop of the tripod * on the wheeled food cart * in ruffled skirt on top of ice cream cart Book * Within the pile of gifts by the tree left of the gate * foreground, near "shelves" of food Candy * at base of lion statue on the left pedestal Cat *in V branches of tree (corner of walls) *right of screen, behind "shelves", before lion statue *foreground, left middle of screen Crow *on big wheel of food cart *flying at right of umbrella food cart *on the tripod camera Crystal Ball * Right of the ice cream stand * At left in the branches of tree, at the background wall Cupcake * Inside the giftbox on right, in front of purse. Fan * Inside small wheel on ice cream cart Hourglass * In front of the large birdcage. * in the left background, before tree Letters * Right middle foreground * Foreground, before hand basket and food cart Mirror * Broken on the immediate foreground * Before rightmost lion statue * decoration of the portral grid * On ground to the right of small wheel on ice cream cart Padlock * hanging on tree branch just to right of umbrella on ice cream cart Perfume * at right, on "shelves" with food Pestle and Mortar * before the wheels of food cart * in the center, between ghost and camera on tripod * at base of pedestal with lion statue on the right Salt * On the open part of the tripod * Beside the stack of gifts on the right * Before the wheels of food cart * in the background, before portal grid of manor Snake * Lower right hand corner in front of box * On top of large cart wheel Teddy Bear * In front of the rightmost lion statue * Under the tripod * near the door which near food cart * sitting atop tipped basket in front of ice cream cart big wheel Voodoo doll * Partially hidden in branches of tree in background Item Drops *It should be noted that the location is likely to share its item drops with the Manor House Porch after the July Event. Medium's Keys As with previous Events, there is a new series of Secret Items to find. Note that the color and size of individual keys may vary greatly. * In front of the stand containing the ghost * Inside the gift basket * right foreground, near letters * between decorations of wheeled food cart * foreground, before the box with teapot (before the big wheel of food stand) * gold key (no blue center) on cobblestones at front (left of center mixed in with some rose petals) * horizontal, in the mouth of lion statue at our right * In the background wall, same coloration * red key, hard to see because is in the red ruban of a box at foot of tree * gold key in foreground to right of center in rose petals * in the center of the gate corcle in the background (gold) * on the birdcage in the foreground (dark gold) * among the leaves of the tree/vine in the left corner (green) * key with purple center on ground to right of small wheel on ice cream cart * gold key in scrollwork of gate at back on right side Gallery of Keys Mansion Key 3.png|Inside the rounded gift on the right. Mansion Key 2.png|In front of the ghost. Mansion Key 1.png|Inbetween the kettle's box. Ranks Gallery Manor House Gate Rank 1.png|Rank 1 Related Pages * Related Case: Martha's Murky Story * Related Event: Hunting for The Medium * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Trivia * The renewed Manor House Gate is more similar to G5's promotional art for the game, seen on the game's store page.